


I'm Sorry for Worrying You

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, Some Humor, Worried Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: The moment Tsukishima learned to never keep Kageyama out of the loop of his wellbeing ever again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkychan/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sinto muito por preocupar você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583742) by [pinkychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkychan/pseuds/pinkychan)



“You really don't look good…” Tsukishima hated that. Kageyama was worried about him, as he subtly said those words for others might seem emotionless, but he knew all too well that the setter was everything but. His mouth was in a thin line instead of its usual scowl and his eyebrows twitched ever so slightly between furrowing and relaxing. He waited patiently before pulling the thermometer out of the blonde’s mouth and silently exhaling as the device showed that his boyfriend's temperature was 38 degree Celcius.

Kageyama stood up and dragged his feet quietly as he exited Tsukishima's room to make sure the blonde’s headache wouldn't get any worse than it already has. He was back in a few seconds with a tray of what Tsukishima assumed was a bowl of soup from its irresistibly savoring smell, a glass of water and some pills.

Kageyama didn't have to say anything to make Tsukishima opened his mouth as he held out the spoon of soup to him. Oh, how badly the blonde wanted to be able to have his tastebuds working again because Kageyama is a great cook and he was sure that the simple meal he was being served right now was just as tasty.

The setter was still not saying a word to him and it bugged him. He knew the blue-eyed male was never that good with his words and always tries to make up for it with his actions. The fact that he was feeding the very ill Tsukishima Kei his homemade soup was more than enough to show how much he cares and worries about Tsukishima. _Not that the taller male needed to be reminded of it because he was very much aware of that fact. Even though sometimes it felt like Kageyama was giving more of his attention to volleyball than him._

But right now, Kageyama was too quiet and even when they have dated for over 6 months after their high school graduation, they both were quite egoistic in their own ways. Neither would ever back down from retorts and never wanted to apologize first. But Tsukishima's resolve was getting thinner by the second, seeing how Kageyama was trying very hard not to look so worried about him. If this was him back in high school, he would've riled him up even more for caring a little bit too much. But they are dating now, so some things _do_ change even when some don't. Tsukishima knows when not to cross the setter's line now and at the moment, he was very close. Kageyama has lost so many people growing up, he was told of that matter before they agreed of dating. Because one thing the setter never wanted was, to lose anymore important people in his life, and being in a committed relationship was just going to add a name into the list of people he definitely doesn't want to lose.

Of course it was just a cold fever, and Tsukishima wasn't going to die from that, _right?_ After he finished gulping some water to wash down the pills, he noticed the setter was fiddling with his hands. Something Kageyama does whenever he's nervous, or in this case worry.

And that was it for Tsukishima. There goes his selfish ass out the window as he reached the setter's face and pushed it so that their eyes would lock onto each other.

“I’m sorry. For being sick and getting you worried.” Kageyama tried smiling and the result was his usual crooked smile that the blonde find very endearing. What Kageyama did next was something he did not expect as the setter pushed himself up slightly and connected his lips to Tsukishima's forehead. The action was simple enough but Tsukishima calmed at that. He felt like the burden he has been carrying for the past two weeks of endless tests and assignments that had caused him to fall ill were being lifted from his shoulders.

“You don't have to apologize for being sick. Just… tell me next time. Stop keeping me out of the loop, _okay_?” Tsukishima nodded at that as they both had their foreheads on each other. They stayed like that for a while before Kageyama looked at his wristwatch to know the time, still keeping the contact of the small portion of their connected skin together and sighed. Reluctantly, he pushed himself away and looked deep into Tsukishima's eyes again with a small smile gracing his face, _just enough to make Tsukishima to fall for him all over again. If he wasn't that sick, he would've kissed the setter senseless for doing such horrendous thing to his heart._

“I’ve got to go to class, and practice but I’ll drop by before I go back to my room tonight if you don't mind.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima was rewarded with a quick peck on his chapped lips and he smiled at the light kiss. Slowly, Kageyama pushed him back so he was lying on his bed comfortably and pulled his blanket over him.

“Get some rest, you need it.” Kageyama brushed his cheeks and gently ruffled his already messy hair which made his eyes fluttered shut and he was out even before the setter got up to exit his room.

* * *

“Tobio.”

“Hmm.”

“I don't feel well.”

“You're still not getting out of doing the dishes Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima groaned as he walked to the sink filled with dirty dishes.
> 
> "It was worth a shot." Kageyama laughed at that.
> 
> "We've been married for 2 years now. That stopped working well before we got engaged, my love."
> 
> \-----
> 
> To commemorate the start of a beautiful friendship and thank you for keeping up with my awful crap so often.
> 
> Anyway hoped you enjoyed reading that and have a great day/night peeps.


End file.
